


A New World

by Autum_fire



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autum_fire/pseuds/Autum_fire
Summary: I worked this a while ago after one of the worlds I made started sounding a lot like a fiction story. This one will not be continued. I am writing another one with the same general idea behind it, writing what my gameplay is in a journal story fashion. Please let me know if this is any good or how I could improve.
Kudos: 1





	A New World

Day 1  
I have awakened on an island with no memory of how I arrived. Looking around the first thing I saw was the coast not far from the island, just a short swim. There was also a sunken ship near me, was that my doing? After diving down and searching it as well as I could without drowning myself, I found a map for buried treasure, and it leads closer than I expected, just on the coast within sight. I found this book which I will be using to record what happens, armor, iron ingots, and explosives inside. Who buried this and why am I the only one around? I will leave this small island and search the mainland in hopes of finding the answers.

Day 3  
I have screwed up completely. I traveled across the desert, very hungry since the sheep I butchered the first day did not last me long. I found a village and they gave me a small amount of food. The villagers do not seem to mind me arriving but they do not talk any language that I can understand. I found out that the village has been taken over by raiders after they started shooting me. The villagers helped me so I felt I needed to help them, it was easier said than done. First I had to release the village guardians, large metal creatures, from the cages the raiders forced them into. That was the easy part. The guardians took care of all the raiders outside of their fortress, but there were still some inside. That was the problematic part. I have no weapons besides a stone axe, am missing parts of armor, and have little food. I managed to take care of the three inside that were armed with just crossbows, but the last had a stranger banner on his back. He was dispatched as easily as the others but that was my mistake. Instantly I got a bad feeling, like that was not all. Reinforcements came soon after. A full blown raid started, and I was in an even worse position to fight. My axe was severely damaged from the fight before and I had even less food. I have been forced to barricade myself inside their fortress and pray that the guardians can handle the rest and that the villagers will not suffer from my mistake. This might be the last entry if things do not go well, funny as this is only the second entry.

Day 5  
All the guardians died on the third day. I attempted to fight while holding in their fortress, but was not very effective or fast. I spent the night awake and fighting the whole time. The fourth day was no better than the night before it. Though last night I killed the beast they rode on, it was very large with grey skin like the raiders and a face very similar to them as well. The villagers declared me to be a village hero, however there were still raiders. I made the unfortunate mistake of continuing to try to fight and they called in more reinforcements. I had long run out of food by then. Weak, hungry, and tired I was forced to try to dig my way out. Though they seemed to know exactly where I was underground and followed me above. I found a wild horse near the exit of the tunnel I dug and persuaded it to allow me to ride it away from the village. I am taking one of the raiders banners so I never forget the village that saved me from starving but I failed them. I must remember so I am able to find them again south across the desert from where I woke up. I do not deserve the title hero, not yet but someday I will live up to it. 

Day 7  
I have traveled far as fast. I do not know where I am other than there is a jungle next to me and I am on the coast. I have built a hut and have created a small farm. This horse is my hero, though I do not have a name for him yet. I will not stay here permanently but I need to have more food before I do anything else.

Day 8  
The raiders followed me. I was forced to kill them all again, but I have a bad feeling. If I see the more I think they will call for a raid. I am nowhere near ready for round 2 with them, even with the small amount of food I have now. I will keep my things ready to leave at a moment's notice and my trusty horse ready to flee again. Perhaps I should name him trusty.

Day 13  
The bad feeling dissipated. It has been 5 days since the raiders attacked and nothing else has happened. Though I will still stay prepared to leave I am staying to fish and farm. An ocelot had decided to come out of the jungle yesterday. I gave it some spare fish and when back to tending the farm and the horse, trusty just doesn't sound right for his name. The ocelot was still by my farm today. It seems to have taken a liking to me. I am almost ready to leave my quiet sanctuary to look for a better place to set up, just a few more days.

Day 16  
I nearly fell to my death today. I decided to check out the cave behind my hut and while putting down the ladder I lost my grip. I fell a third of the way down, but managed to grab hold of the labber enough to slow when I lost it again and hit a ledge. I lose my footing immediately and fall the rest of the way down, barely surviving. My legs are hurt, though nothing is broken. I seem to be lucky, though it might not be good luck considering what has happened in my time in this land. Though it is lucky for me to have survived this far. I have enough food to travel if I choose to now, but that cave has caught my interest. Perhaps I can better prepare myself in case the raiders attack again.

Day 19?  
I may have spent too long in the cave so I can't be sure as to the day but it is either 19 or 18. Anyways I have found diamonds in the cave, but still need to collect them. Also a strange portal made out of and next to obsidian, it's just a doorway but I feel like fire will change that. I just hope it's safe on the other side. I am going into it in the morning and planning on coming back out some time before night. I just need to get the timing right or I really will not know what day it is.

Same day, afternoon.  
I went through, and all was red. It was a small cave on the other side with red stones, glowing stones, and quartz ore. I took some of the quartz and the glowing stone with me and left soon after entering. I believe I could make a device to count the days for me while I am underground or away. Then I would not lose track due to not being able to see the sun.

Day 21  
I have decided to leave today. I have gathered the valuable and useful things I have and plan to follow the cost right, I believe that way is west.

Day 22.  
West was a mistake. There are thorny bushes that hurt my faithful horse and lots of water that I either can not cross with him or is difficult to do so. I wasted yesterday since now it seems going west was a mistake. I will either have to go back and follow east through a dense jungle which in no way sounds like a good idea. Or I will have to go back and head back the way I came to my little sanctuary.

Day 23  
I went the way I believed I came from but now I am completely lost. I saw a giant mansion, icebergs, and acacia trees this time. Last time I was near panicked when riding so I don't recall how I came to my temporary home. This evening I found a desert village, and though I do not understand a word they said they seemed happy with my arrival. It seems to be because they have 2 fouls but no horse around for them to interact and learn from. I am happy to stick around for a while, and maybe they have a donkey they would be willing to sell me, that can carry some things.

Day 25  
In another shipwreck I found some diamond horse armor, at least he is protected even if I am not so well. The villagers unfortunately didn't have any donkeys. They did however show me a map and if the coordinates they gave me are correct as well as the ones on the map I found on the first day, not the treasure map, I am near directly south of where I woke up and as far as I could go. To the east and west there is ocean. I will have to return to the north to leave this vast desert, but at least I have an idea as to where I am now. What I will do and where I will build next I do not know but for now I continue to travel.

Day 27  
I have found the one villager again. At first I saw a raider’s tower, and wondered if it was the same. When I heard the horn I froze. That sound had been haunting my mind since I left twenty days ago. I decided to go back to where I woke up and set up there. I seem to have home in a circle for travel. I am better prepared this time and will only take as long as I need to even better equip myself. I will return to the village and truly save them, but this time I will have more strategy.

Day 39  
I have built a house that I plan on staying in, and started a cow farm. I also created a mine. In general things are finally starting to settle down. My armor is almost broken though. I always knew I would have to make some, bit I am not sure I have the materials. There is a mansion in the forest to the west that has caught my interest. When I went inside I found people, but they were strange. They were gray and reminded me of the raiders. Well I broke into their library and found some interesting bits of information. There is a way to create the portal I had found so deep underground. And a way to increase the damage of weapons and the quality of armor, but to do that I need to make a place to enchant them. Well I am going to do both, and this portal will be in an easier spot to get to.

Day 45  
Two days ago I decided I wanted to travel and find my original house to move some stuff. Well that didn't go as planned. I got lost trying to retrace my mad dash away and when west, well turns out the correct way was east. Though I did find donkeys I had no way to bring them with. I will have to return to them later. Now I have a total of four dogs, as I found three strays. 

Day 50  
I have started expanding my house to make room for enchanting and making potions. As soon as I have the proper equipment and materials. But I am going to try something I am not sure is a good idea. I am returning to that village and will try again. It has been too long already, but I will try. Hopefully I do not fail them again.


End file.
